


A World Apart

by FlameofSerenity



Series: A World Apart [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Five years after the fall of Elfhame, Dain is king over the human city of New York. Jude is hired by her father to be the bodyguard of none other than Cardan Greenbriar. He's insufferable and arrogant, but makes Jude face feelings she doesn't understand. There's a part of the story missing, but will Jude find out the truth too late or will she be able to save Cardan in time?





	1. Chapter 1

Jude glanced to where the pretty boy model was lounged, head thrown back in laughter at something one of the three girls around him had said. It was revolting.

Not because of the fact that she was jealous of the girls getting his attention, no Jude was revolted because he’d been doing the same thing for three weeks straight. If he wasn’t at a gig he was at a club or house party getting drunk and ending up in the bed of some floozie.

It was a waste of her talents is what it was. Her father, The Director of the biggest security company in New York, was punishing her- he had to be. Madoc never did something without a reason.

If only Jude could figure out the reason she’d been stuck with a snobby brat, she could cash in on where the real danger was- with the king.

“Jude!” Cardan drawled in her direction, the name getting horribly slurred on his lips. “Come here.” Jude repressed her groan, lips set in a firm line as she approached him. She kept as much distance between them as possible, her stomach knotting at the vile smell of alcohol on Cardan’s breath.

“Do you require something?” Jude bit out, patience already wearing thin. It was almost 2am and her feet were killing her. She wanted nothing more than to deposit the brat back at his penthouse and leave him with the overnight detail.

Cardan’s dark eyes were partly glazed over as they took Jude in, scanning her body with a drunken grin. “Care to join us? You look so sad in the corner by yourself. This,” His long fingers touched the chin of the girl wrapped around his left side, “is Ginny. This,” He does the same with the girl to his right, “is Maia. And this,” He weaves those fingers through the girl who’d planted herself between his thighs, “is Nix.” Now that Jude was closer, she noticed that Nix was not actually a girl but a boy with long blonde hair. They all purred at his attention, Nix running his hands over Cardan’s thighs with clear enjoyment.

Jude could only bite back a groan. The night crew would be dealing with more than usual tonight. She pitied them.

Cardan pressed his lips to Maia’s, leaving a trace of gold from wine on the edges of her lips. Ginny whined at being left out, so Cardan turned his attention to her as Nix planted soft kisses onto Cardan’s thighs.

Jude couldn’t take it anymore, not when she was about to stab herself in the eye with the dagger at her waist. She rounded the couch and hauled Cardan up, much to the disappointment of his groupies.

Cardan didn’t look surprised at all, sending a quick grin to them and saying sweetly, “Looks like Jude wants me to herself tonight.”

Jude grit her teeth against her remark that no, not in a thousand years would she ever willing sleep with this spoiled brat. She nodded to her two backup lackeys- the Bomb and the Ghost- before swiftly exiting the party with Cardan draped over her shoulder.

She deposited him in the car, sliding in next to him. They waited only a moment before the driver took off into the night. By the time they reached Cardan’s building, he was already dozing on Jude’s shoulder.

The night crew was waiting and all too eager to find that Cardan was alone tonight. After exchanging reports, she hopped back into the car where hopefully she could find rest in her own bed.

~~~

It was barely two hours later when the blaring ring woke Jude out of her deep slumber. Without any regard for pretense or civility, she picked up her phone and growled, “What?!”

The Roach, all too used her moods and head of the night crew, just sighed. “There’s been an incident.” Jude bolted upright in bed, already in motion as he continued, “Cardan is being transported to the hospital as we speak. He stopped breathing in his sleep.”

Jude cursed herself for letting her charge drink too much. “Have them pump his stomach when he arrives and wait for me.”

The drive to the hospital was filled with speeding, horn honking, and at least three separate near head-on collisions. Jude stormed into the ER with a murderous look on her face.

The Roach was waiting and signaled her over, talking as he led her to where Cardan was being kept. “They pumped his stomach about seven minutes ago and are running a tox screen on its contents now just in case there was any foul play.”

“The only foul play,” Jude growled as they reached the sectioned off part of the ER, seeing Cardan passed out with several sets of wiring going into his body. “is that he’s a damned idiot. Even so, better to rule everything out. Have them send me the results as soon as they’re ready.”

Roach nodded his head. “Of course, ma’am.” He left the room, leaving Jude alone with the unconscious brat. She pressed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, already feeling a headache pounding in her temples. It was going to be a long night.

~~~

Jude stood before the large desk, trying not to feel small as her father regarded her with his cool and unreadable expression. After several minutes of silence, Jude’s heart beating in her ears, Madoc said, “I’ve been informed there was an incident.”

He didn’t ask it as a question, but Jude answered, “Nothing I couldn’t handle. Cardan got a little too drunk. The night crew found it necessary to have his stomach pumped at the hospital to lessen the possibility of risk.”

Madoc inclined his head, those cool eyes assessing her story. Jude fought the shiver that wanted to creep up her spine. “Very well. You kept this out of the press?”

Jude nodded. “No one saw Cardan entering or exiting the hospital. The only thing the media knows is that he left the party alone last night.” The headache she’d acquired hours earlier still pulsed, making her eyes especially sensitive to the fluorescents of the office.

“Good.” The word was in and of itself a dismissal and Jude got up to leave. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, Madoc said, “Don’t let this happen again, Jude.”

The threat in the words made her stomach sink. “Yes, sir.” Was all she could muster, slipping out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

~~~

Jude stared at the report in her hands. It had to be a mistake- a faulty test. She read it twice within the span of a minute before making her eyes focus on the tox screen. It’d been almost a month since the hospital incident with no sign of foul play or repeated accidents.

But the report in front of Jude didn’t lie- someone had tried to poison Cardan, and they’d nearly succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardan was sprawled over a couch when she arrived, looking no worse than usual. His eyes flicked up to hers when Jude entered, but his expression was simply bored. The kohl around his eyes was smudged from sleep, accentuating Cardan’s dark eyes that appeared endless to Jude.

Cardan was quite handsome, she had to admit- that was why he was a top-class model. His lithe body was packed with muscle, his abs clearly visible as he rarely wore a shirt when at home.

Jude found her gaze drawn to his sharply defined collarbones and chest, a deep part of her wondering what it would feel like being pressed up against him. She shook of the thought instantly, burying the desire and trading it for anger.

Cardan’s attention had returned to the television, but his eyes shot to hers when Jude slammed the file containing his toxicology report on the glass coffee table. Jude placed her hands on her hips. “Mind telling me who tried to poison you?”

Cardan’s eyes widened infinitesimally but he glanced away before Jude could confirm it. “Oh, is that why I felt so horrible this morning?” He examined his long nails, tone suggesting they were discussing the weather and not poisoning.

Jude narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me you don’t know?” Cardan shrugged, making Jude’s blood boil. She had yet to show the report to anyone else lest she be blamed. Madoc would be furious, but this was something she needed to figure out by herself. She couldn’t have him think her weak and incapable of protecting a lowly model. Cardan’s reaction makes her eyebrows press together. “Do you not care?”

Cardan shrugs again, eyes staring pointedly ahead. “Shit like this happens all the time.”

Jude scoffs. “Not under my watch, it won’t. The partying is done until we find out who did this.”

That caught his attention, Cardan scooting forward towards her. “You can’t mean that, what will I do in my free time?”

Jude rolled her eyes, starting to walk away. “Not my problem. Try reading a book or something uses your brain instead of your-” Her words get cut off as Cardan’s arms wrap around her stomach. Jude’s heart leaps in her throat and warmth assaults her senses.

His front is pressed to her back, head leaning around her shoulder with his mouth pressed close to her ear. “I quite like what I do in my free time.” Cardan’s voice is breathy and low- a purr.

Without giving herself time to think, Jude moves. In one movement, she tears Cardan’s hand away from her and uses his body weight against him. He lands with a thump on the wood floor, Jude pressing her knee into his bare back with Cardan’s arm twisted in both hands. Anger, amongst another emotion, makes her face flush and she snarls at his now prone form, “You do not touch me, understood?”

Surprisingly, Cardan grins, eyes dancing with amusement- looking more alive than when Jude had first entered. He wiggles beneath her. “Yes, ma’am.” Jude shoves off him with a huff, walking out before she did something she regret.

~~~

Jude left Cardan with the Ghost for now, opting to do research in the company of her own desk. She pored over files about him, jobs he done and who he’d been seen with- anything that could help her narrow down who would want to poison him. Jude hadn’t bothered to do look into who exactly Cardan Greenbriar was before this- she’d felt it unnecessary when she would only be protecting him as a means to an end.

It was one photo that struck Jude dumb, made her leap up from her chair with shock. Staring up at her, frozen in time, was Carden… standing under the arm of none other than King Dain.

King Dain- the one man in the kingdom that could change her life, could make her even more important than her father. And he was related to the one man she couldn’t stand. Jude didn’t understand. Had her father known? Of course he’d known! How could he not? Then what was the point of putting her as the head of Cardan’s detail? What did he hope to gain?

Before she realized what was happening, Jude found her legs moving towards Madoc’s office. She needed answers- now.

Madoc barely glanced up when she stormed in, not even bothering to knock. “Is this important? I need to leave for a meeting soon.”

“How could you not tell me that I was protecting the brother of the King?” Jude silently seethed, using all of her concentration to keep a level head and not lash out.

Madoc scribbled something on the paper before him. “King Dain has many brothers, which one would you be referring to?”

“Cardan!” Jude ground her teeth.

“Ah.” Madoc set down his pen at least, leaning back in his chair to regard her. “You finally looked through his file, have you? The one that’s been on your desk for a month?” Jude’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, but when she opened her mouth to defend herself, Madoc barreled on. He had his elbows resting on the arms of his high-backed office chair, hands clasped thoughtfully. “You’ve had the information all this time. Forgive me if I’m confused by this outburst.”

Jude bit her tongue, thinking over her words very carefully. “I’m just confused on why you would put me on this case without being upfront about its purpose.”

Madoc’s pebble eyes narrow. “You are to protect Cardan. What other purpose do you need? Does your prideful need for power overshadow your sense of duty?”

Rage coursed through Jude’s blood, hot and vibrant, curses bubbling to her lips but she pushed them down with every fiber of her being. Madoc was testing her, pushing the buttons he knew would get a rise of her. She couldn’t let him. Instead, she stood and approached the doors with slow steps. At the door, she turned her head to him and muttered, “Does yours?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jude cursed herself for being so foolish, trudging through the parking garage. Cardan being a prince wasn’t the issue, she had to remind herself, the person attempting to poison him was. Jude puzzled over it as she drove back to Cardan’s apartment. The sun was just beginning to set, the strange twilight lightning making it almost necessary to use her headlights but not quite.  It could be related back to an attempt on the King’s life, some way of hurting the King’s position. But the King had many brothers, and sisters for that matter- so why pick Cardan?

The hands-free rang through the car and Jude answered, expecting her sister to ramble about something, but Ghost’s voice rumbled through the car. “We have a situation.”

Jude groaned audibly. She was so tired of hearing the phrase. “What is it?” She spoke with more patience than she expected, knowing it couldn’t be horrible if Cardan was restricted to his apartment.

“Cardan snuck out. We’re looking for him now.” Ghost sounded genuinely ruffled, annoyed at being outfoxed by a model.

“Don’t bother. I’ll get him.”

Ghost sounded surprised. “You know where he went?”

Jude sighs. “I have a pretty good guess.” She took a sharp right, hanging up the phone with press to the button on the wheel. Cardan might be spontaneous, but he was also a creature of habit. Every Friday he went to the same club- Lux.

Lux was one of the most popular clubs in the city, always teeming with people no matter what day of the week it was. Music drummed so loud that it vibrated the concrete under Jude’s feet. Arcs of multi-colored lights illuminate the now dark street as she approached the door, ignoring the long line of expectant patrons lined around the block.

The large bouncer gives her a once-over, noticing the distinct lack of cleavage in her tactical black outfit. “Piss off.” He spit at her, smelling distinctly of sweat and cigarette smoke.

Jude flashed him her badge, smug grin on her face as his eyes widened. With a small nod, he stepped aside and opened one of the black doors for her. Jude grimaced before entering. The music is almost unbearable in the actual club, pumping her blood in time with the bass. Jude scanned the amassed crowd. Lux was two levels, the low level with a raised ceiling and large dancefloor and upper practically a wrap-around balcony that overlooks the dancefloor. The dancefloor was surrounded by seating areas under the second floor, one full wall spread with a massive bar that was packed with patrons.

Cardan would more than likely be on the second level with his groupies, but Jude stares at the dancefloor anyway before making the decision to go upstairs. When a break happens in the crowd- she sees him.

Cardan is wearing a loose white shirt with frilly sleeves, leaving his chest open to the light. There’s a smile on his face as he dances with his partner, the guy Nix from the other night. Sweat glistens on their skin and Jude’s teeth grit as she watched Nix grinding up on him, hands disappearing under Cardan’s shirt.

It was impossible to get to them without going through the crowd, but she wouldn’t be able to push past all of them using force. Jude groaned, the sound being lost to the wind. She would have to dance to them.

Before she lost her nerve, Jude unzipped the leather jacket she hardly ever took off. It left her in a tank top that would’ve gotten her past the bouncer without an issue, but she had no choice. To move, she’d have to blend in. Jude tucked the jacket in a corner where it would hopefully not get stolen or stepped on before making her way onto the dance floor.

The moment her feet touched the dancefloor, Jude lost her sense. Her body felt lighter, the weight that always pressed on her shoulders all but disappearing. She gasped, a smile creeping over her lips as the music took on an entirely different cadence. Excitement bloomed in her stomach, making her forget exactly why she’d come in the first place.

Someone nearby pulled her into a dance and Jude moved with him. She giggled along with him, moving in time with his hips near hers. Jude began to bounce between partners, nearing the center of the floor with every step.

Finally, a familiar set of hands found hers and Cardan’s dark eyes came into view. “Jude?” Her breath was fast and shallow, another giggle bubbling up in her throat. At some point in dancing, her hair had come down from the high ponytail she always kept it in. Cardan swirled it around his finger, eyes taking her different appearance. He grins lazily, but there’s a hint of nervousness in his eyes. “What are you going here?” Cardan asks her, but Jude’s eyes are dazed.

Jude smiles back up at him, hands skimming down Cardan’s sides as she moves in time with the music.

Nix moves behind him, pressing kisses to Cardan’s neck. “She’s the one who dragged you from the party, who took you for herself?”

Cardan had stopped dancing and slowly began to gyrate his hips to not gather attention. Jude was foolish to have followed him here. “She is.” He answered Nix’s question.

Nix’s hands traveled lower on Cardan’s torso. “Is she your girlfriend?” Cardan’s eyes roved over Jude as she danced against him, not caring whether he danced back or not.

“No.” Cardan murmured, hands tightening on Jude’s body as she moved to wander away. “She’s supposed to protect me.”

Nix chuckles in Cardan’s ear. “She’s not like us then.”

“No.” He repeats, unsure quite what to do. Cardan noticed the music pause for a fraction of a second and some of the daze fades from Jude’s eyes.

Jude felt light until the music paused and everything crashed back down on her at once. The music started up again, but the lightness didn’t follow. Jude found herself in the middle of dancefloor with only a slight haziness that answered how she got there. Cardan was before her, hands gripping her sides. She gave him a look before turning around. She didn’t understand what had happened. Magic had been rare in the kingdom ever since the fall of Elfhame, so how could it be present in a club- unless someone had specifically used it on her. She narrowed her eyes around the crowd, looking for some kind of culprit but found none.

With extreme effort, Jude turned back to Cardan and wove her hands around his neck, feeling the silky black strands at the nape of his neck. Nix had stepped back a little, his hands still on Cardan’s weight but with a curious expression on his face. Jude schooled her expression back to the dazed and dreamily look, leaning forward to whisper to Cardan. “We need to leave.” She had a sneaking suspicion and wanted to get Cardan out of the club as fast as possible.

Cardan nodded to her, for once not arguing. He leaned over to Nix and pressed a quick kiss to his lips with a promise of future meeting. Jude wound her hand in Cardans, surprised at the rush of warmth she felt up her arm, and led him back off the dance floor.

Now outside the club, leather jacket back in place, Jude dragged Cardan to the car. He remained quiet while she drove. Cardan looked over to her, head tilted with shining eyes. “You dance quite well. I almost thought you liked me.”

Jude flushed, thankful for the darkness that hid it. “Hardly. From now, you won’t be leaving my side. You aren’t taking the threat to your life seriously, so I’ll take it seriously for you.” Cardan sat back in the seat, long legs somehow curved to perch on the dash. Before he could respond, the hands-free rang. “Yes?”

“Jude! I’ve been calling for hours! You missed the cake tasting!” Taryn’s voice burst through the speakers, making Cardan’s eyebrows raise.

Jude glanced at the clock in shock. She’d been in the club for three hours. “Sorry, T, I’m with a client right now.”

“Hello.” Cardan drawled, voice taking on the flirtatious tone he used on his groupies.

“Oh.” Taryn hadn’t expected a man’s voice. “I’ll leave you two alone then. You’re coming to my fitting tomorrow right?” The desperate twinge made Jude sigh.

“I’ll try my best, but I’m in the middle of a job…”

Taryn didn’t give her the chance to finish the excuse. “You’re always in the middle of a job! This is my _wedding,_ Jude! You’re my maid of honor! You have to come to the fitting.”

Jude grumbled something under her breath, but it was Cardan who answered, “Of course, she’ll be there. On my honor, Jude’s sister.”

Taryn squealed in delight and Jude cut her off, ending the call with a glare in Cardan’s direction. “I meant it when I said you were never leaving my side. If I go to that fitting tomorrow then you are too.” It broke so many rules of protocol, but Jude had little choice. She didn’t trust anyone else to do the job right.

Cardan merely waggled his eyebrows at her, passing streetlamps illuminating his handsome face. “It’ll give me more time to get to know you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jude stuck to her promise and was never away from Cardan’s side, despite everyone in her team encouraging her that they would be enough. The Roach showed up in the morning, nudging a passed-out Jude on the couch.

He tsked at her as Jude startled awake, a yawn splitting her face. “You won’t be much good to him if you’re tired off your rocker.”

Jude rubbed the back of her hand over her eye, straightening. “I’m fine. Just resting my eyes for a moment.” A blanket dropped into her lap as she moved to get up and she clutched it, confused. It hadn’t been there before.

Roach just shook his head. “Go home. Shower. I can hold down the fort for an hour.”

Jude shook her head, but Cardan entered the room, holding a coffee cup to his chest. He was shirtless, as per usual, but the gleam of his skin in the morning sunlight made Jude’s breath catch. She coughed, tearing her eyes away as he spoke, “I promise not to leave the apartment until you come back. We have that appointment with your sister today, after all.” Cardan winks at her.

“Fine.” Jude stood and Cardan passed, brushing past her side with a small smile on his face. He takes her place on the couch. Jude pulls the Roach further away despite his frame being much larger than hers, dropping her voice. “Keep a close eye on him.”

The Roach had her arm in a grasp, his hard eyes slightly softened with worry. His skin was dark, bald head gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. “Is something wrong? You’re more on edge than I’ve seen you.”

From her back pocket, Jude pulled out the summarized toxicology report. She’d been carrying it on her as a reminder. Without a word, she pressed it into the Roach’s hands. She may not trust anyone, but she couldn’t protect Cardan alone. She was only human, after all.  She met the Roach’s eyes with an intense expression before passing him.

Jude showered in record time, keeping an anxious eye on the time. When she pulled up to Cardan’s building, she was dressed more casually in light jeans and a burgundy tank top. Taryn would not accept any black in her vicinity- not with her wedding so close and paranoia already having taken root.

When Cardan, escorted by the Roach, hopped in the passenger seat beside her, his eyes lit up. “I was starting to believe you didn’t own another color.”

Jude rolled her eyes. “You forget that I was hired to protect you. What I wear is a uniform.”

Cardan props his feet on the dash, a grin on his face that lights up his eyes. “I prefer this.”

Heat spread over Jude’s cheeks, regretting choosing such a revealing top with a tall man around. What had she been thinking? They ride the rest of the way to the bridal store in silence.

The inside of the store is bright and airy, floral scents pervading the entire space. Jude leads Cardan through the store until they find Taryn, Jude’s twin sister, standing on a pedestal in a large, flowing white dress. Taryn squeals when they appear, coming to rush at Jude, throwing her arms around her twin. “You made!”

Jude glances over to see Vivi collapsed in a chair looking positively exhausted but utterly relieved. Pulling out of the hug, Jude asks Taryn, “Anything catching your eye so far?”

Taryn pouts, a mirror of Jude’s own face. “No.”

Jude glances over to see Cardan’s eyes impossibly wide, mouth slightly open as he regards Taryn. When their attention turns to him, he recovers himself, bowing. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Taryn’s cheeks pink, glancing at Jude with a cocked eyebrow. “You must be the client.”

Cardan tilts his head to her, maybe surprised that he wasn’t recognized. “Cardan Greenbriar. And you are T, I assume?”

“Taryn.” Jude’s twin smiled, a brightness in her eyes that Jude hadn’t seen before.

Cardan took Taryn’s hand, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. “A pleasure,” He drawls, making Jude roll her eyes. “and my congratulations on her engagement.”

“Thank you.” Taryn murmurs before returning the pedestal. Jude drags Cardan over to a small settee across from Vivi, who asks no questions but her gaze is inquisitive enough.  Cardan relaxes back, putting one long leg over the other as he rests his arm on the back of the settee. Jude glares at him when his arm circles just above her shoulder.

“What? I’m just getting comfortable.” His eyes are alight with humor. Jude scoots away from him, but the settee is small and there’s no other place to sit.

Taryn tuts over the dress, ultimately finding it unworthy and disappearing back into the dressing room with the attendant. About ten dresses later, Jude is just as lounged back as Cardan, almost falling asleep from exhaustion.

Cardan nudged her. “She’s coming back out.”

Jude let her head collapse on Cardan’s shoulder. “Let her. She won’t like it anyway. Nothing is good enough for Locke.”

At the name, Cardan tensed. “Your sister is marrying Locke?”

Jude glanced up at him. “You know him?”

Cardan kept his face neutral. “I’ve heard of him. Locke works closely with my brother.”

“The king or is this another one of your brothers?” Jude whispered back drily, plastering a smile on her face as Taryn twirled around in front of them.

Cardan shrugged. “I only have one other brother- named Balekin. He’s a lawyer on wall street. Locke is his assistant.”

Jude straightened a fraction, voice bitter. “I didn’t know Balekin was a prince.” She forced down the memories that threatened to plague her at the mention of that name- of a late night and dark office and ripped fabric.

Cardan smiles but it’s more of a grimace. “You’ve met him then. I’d say he’s the worst of my siblings, but there’s always Dain.” The name dripped with venom that surprised Jude.

Memories forgotten, Jude leaned closer so that Taryn doesn’t overhear, “King Dain?” She says if there could be another Dain that Cardan spoke of.

Cardan jerks a nod. “He’s not as wonderful as everyone thinks. Dain hates me, and trust me- the feeling is mutual.”

Small gears began to click in Jude’s brain, but she didn’t understand why the King would want to poison Cardan simply over a childhood grudge. “Did you do something?” She asked purely out of curiosity.

Cardan shrugged, opening his mouth to speak when Taryn’s high soprano interrupted, “What are you two chattering about? Do you not like this one either?”

Jude’s head snapped up. Taryn’s dress was lovely, as they all had been. “You look wonderful, Taryn, I’m sure Locke will love it.” They’d been sitting in the same spot for hours and Jude’s butt was starting to go numb. She prayed to any god that would listen that Taryn could finally make up her mind.

Taryn did a small twirl before her face lit up. “I think you’re right. This is the one.”

The attendant, who somehow still looked perky after all the time, jumped in. “Wonderful!” She started into the specifics of buying the dress, but Jude caught the price as being well over ten grand. Taryn didn’t bat an eyelash, however, and mirrored the attendant’s perkiness.

After Taryn was back in her normal clothes, Jude pulled her aside. “Taryn, who’s supposed to be paying for that dress?”

The euphoric smile didn’t leave her face. “Locke said to pick out whatever I wanted and that he’d cover it.” Jude narrowed her eyes in suspicion but let it go.

From behind, Cardan looped his arm through hers. Jude glanced up with surprise, but Cardan’s attention was directed at her sister. “Sorry for the interruption, but we need to get going.”

Taryn didn’t argue, but she surprisingly hugged Cardan, whispering in a voice that Jude couldn’t hear. “You’re invited to the wedding. I’m glad I got to meet someone who could make Jude relax.”

Jude narrows her eyes at the pair and the curl of a smile on Cardan’s lips. Cardan whispers something back that she can’t hear, but Jude can’t take it anymore and drags him away. Over her shoulder to Taryn, Jude remarks, “He’s just a client!” But there’s a flutter in her chest that betrays her.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks pass without incident, but the unease only grows within Jude. She’d been overtly careful, double and triple checking anyone who came within five feet of Cardan- especially the jobs he took. As a consequence, Cardan barely left the penthouse so neither did Jude.

It was getting impossible to ignore him and this weird tension that began to build between them- especially when Jude walked in on Cardan just after his shower.

Jude knocked on the door, hearing nothing inside. “Cardan?” She pushed the door open, revealing his empty bedroom. The sun was still setting, making the room glow a faded orange. Jude glanced around the space. It was decently bare, only containing a modern bed that was made to appear as if it were levitating off the floor and a desk covered in scattered papers. The furthest wall was pure window, looking out over the expanse of the city. Jude strode towards it, looking out.

She’d heard stories of what New York City had once been before the war with Elfhame. The Fae creatures of that realm had sought to take the city for themselves, but they failed after King Dain had risen up and killed the High King of the Fae. There were still remnants of the war, in the rampant forestry that has overtaken much of the city. Skyscrapers had been destroyed from within, trees uprooting them and causing them to shudder and fall into themselves. There were few that still stood, one being where the King had made his home. Jude squinted and could barely make out its outline in the horizon. The King’s palace was half skyscraper half tree, almost carved between the two. It would’ve been beautiful, had it not represented everything Elfhame had tried to take from humans.

“Jude?” Cardan’s voice pulled Jude out of her reverie, turning- and instantly blushing. Standing in the doorway of his closet was Cardan, fully naked.

Jude clamps her eyes closed, breath lodging in her throat. “Sorry!” She squeaks, face flushed crimson.

Cardan cocks his head to the side, immensely amused at Jude’s embarrassment. “Is something wrong?” The lilt to his voice made Jude’s face burn hotter. She squinted her eyes open to see a blanket on the bed and threw it at Cardan. He let it hit his chest and fall to the floor. They waited in a heavy silence before Jude squinted her eye open again- finding Cardan unchanged, she groaned. She skirted around the bed but rammed her hip into the desk. “Jude,” Cardan murmured curiously, “Have you never seen a man naked before?” In truth, he was slightly nervous- his tail coiled behind him. He wouldn’t be able to play it off without glamouring Jude and the thought of that put a bad taste in his mouth.

“Of course I have.” She bit at him, hand straying to her bruised hip. Her back turned from him and Cardan breathed a small sigh of relief, his tail wanting to lash with nervous energy. Jude was back to her black jeans, tank top and leather jacket, and it made Cardan remember her pressing him into the floor of his living room. It’d been almost a month since she’d done and he’d refrained from touching Jude since.

“You don’t seem confident in that answer.” Cardan purred at her, loving the creep of pink mixing in Jude’s hairline.

Jude peeked between her fingers, but Cardan was between her and the door. “Do you have any sense of decency?” She was more angry at herself than Cardan, but it leaked through anyway and made her tone harsh.

Cardan approached her slowly. She was more beautiful than he’d allowed himself to admit. But after seeing her dance around him, Cardan could no longer deny the attraction he felt towards her. Her dark hair was pulled up away from her heart-shaped face. The jeans hugged her curves that was mostly muscle, he knew. Absentmindedly, Cardan’s fingers reached up to twirl through her ponytail. Leaning close to her ear, Cardan felt as if he were tempting the lion to bite. He whispered, “I don’t have much decency at all, actually.”

Jude moved her hand up to push him away, heat blistering in her core. Cardan caught her fingers easily and pressed a kiss to her inner wrist. Sparks flew up Jude’s arm at the contact. She moved to pull her arm away just as Cardan pulled her closer- making Jude lose her balance and fall back.

The bed caught them both, Jude pressed into the mattress. Her eyes were wide open now, staring at Cardan as he stared back at her. The flush spread over her neck now as she felt him pressed between her legs. Cardan’s eyes were wide with surprise.

Rage soared through Jude’s blood, her heart hammering in her chest so loud she would be shocked if Cardan couldn’t hear it. She tore her hands free and twisted him, all but throwing Cardan beneath her. Jude was now on top, pressing her weight into him and clasping her hands on his neck.

Cardan looked up at Jude, barely recognizing the fury on her face. It was a night and day reaction that knocked the breath out of him. Her mouth was twisted in a snarl, hands tight around his throat. “Jude.” Cardan breathed, voice almost a whine. Stars fluttered around the edges of his vision as the pressure of Jude’s hands increased.

Jude could only see red, unable to focus on anything with the endless roaring in her ears- until he said her name. Her vision returned, Cardan’s hands gripping her hands below her as his face paled. Jude gasped, releasing him and drawing back off the bed. Without a word, she left, the slam of the door echoing in Cardan’s ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude couldn’t breathe until she’d put at least ten blocks between her and Cardan, going to the only place she could think of- her older sister’s home. Vivi lived outside the main part of the city in a small suburban sprawl with her wife, Heather.

When Jude arrived at their door, tears stinging in her eyes, Vivi didn’t question it. She ushered her in, embracing her younger sister in a fierce hug. “What happened?” Vivi’s voice was hushed as she pulled her into the living room, meaning Heather and their daughter, Maggie, were sleeping upstairs.

Jude collapsed onto Vivi’s lived-in sofa, staring at the smattering of toys around their homey space. She didn’t quite know where to start, so Vivi simply sat down next to her and waited. Eventually, Jude murmured, “I snapped.” She stared at her hands as if she still couldn’t believe it. “I could’ve killed him.”

“Who?” Jude couldn’t meet her eyes, unable to say his name. Vivi scooted closer. “Does this have to do with the guy at Taryn’s dress appointment the other day?” Jude tried to nod but it was more of a jerk of her head. Vivi’s eyebrows scrunched, her otherworldly gold eyes almost shining in the muted lights. “I thought he was a client Madoc assigned you.”

She said their father’s name with contempt, an undercurrent of a reminder that Jude worked for the man Vivi hated most. Jude had never understood that hate- a rage that boiled so close to the surface that it caused Vivi to never speak to their father.  “Cardan.” She choked on the word, her throat constricting as if telling her she didn’t deserve to say it.

“What happened? Did he hurt you?” Vivi, too, clearly remembered another night Jude had showed up at her doorstep in tears.

Jude slowly shook her head no. “It just… _he_ just… touched me. And I snapped. It was like it was happening all over again,” Now her breath was coming too quickly, making her hyperventilate as she remembered her hands on Cardan’s throat, and much bigger hands on hers. “but this time it was me.” Now she couldn’t seem to get the words out fast enough. “He touched me and there was this _spark_ and suddenly I could only see red. I wanted to hurt him- worse kill him. I don’t know!” Jude screamed the last few words but they fell into a sob.

“Do you… like this Cardan fellow?” Vivi asked, watching every move Jude made.

Jude didn’t know what to say. “He’s just a client.” She felt herself repeating, like a mantra. If she said it enough times then she’d forget the frivolous feelings she’d felt dancing against Cardan that day in the club when her mind had got fuzzy.

That day she hadn’t been thinking about him as her client or how spoiled he was, just the delicious warmth of his body against hers- of his gorgeous eyes watching her and her body. Jude shook off the feeling. She couldn’t let herself feel that way- or things like what happened today would repeat. And she couldn’t let that happen- not when everything she cared about was at stake.

~~~

Cardan laid in bed naked for hours after Jude had left, staring at the wide expanse of ceiling and just thinking. What could have happened to her that made her have such a violent reaction to him? Jude. Jude. Her name tumbled over and over in his mind, like a symphony. Jude. Jude. Jude. Jude. Jude. Like a metronome in head.

It tormented Cardan with every chime, until he knew he had to see her again- at least to know that she was okay. When he got up and caught his reflection in the mirror, he saw her handprints almost burned red into his skin. Jude’s eyes had been wild but he’d never feared she would actually hurt him. She’d been… distracted by something else. Someone else, possibly. Cardan dragged himself into his closet and pulled one of his few high-collared shirts.

To distract himself, he puzzled over what Jude mostly puzzled over- who had poisoned him. He suspected it to be one of his brothers, but it would be a toss up as to which. Dain had achieved everything he’d ever wanted after killing their father, destroying most of Elfhame, taking up residence in this retched city, and making it so that no Fae could leave. Balekin still plotted for the crown but remained mostly content ruining the lives of every human he came into contact with.

Did that include Jude? Cardan cocked his head as he paced the bedroom, the outside city disgusting compared to the beauty that had been Elfhame under his father’s rule. That’s why he lived where he did- in one of the few penthouse skyscrapers, far removed from the city his brother had twisted with the High King’s magic. The Fae generally looked like humans now, at least to mortal eyes- to keep up the façade that Elfhame and the Fae had been completely destroyed. Faeries had lost their wings, goblins and green creatures losing their skin’s hue, the list of Dain’s blights against the Fae was long and taxing. But without a proper king nothing would change. Dain had their sisters dazzled, giving them the delights of the city- all except Elowyn who had “mysteriously died” during the coup.

But not Cardan- no. Nothing Dain could do would make him forget everything that had gone five years ago. Memories wiped- and Jude, with no memory of him or their life in Elfhame. He doubted she even remembered her actual parents. In the strangest twist of fate, she was now the one protecting him- from whatever harm his brother or brothers could cause. Cardan just hoped she would be enough, if her fierceness had not been lost with Elfhame.


	7. Chapter 7

_*5 years earlier in Elfhame*_

“Cardan! We’re going to be late!” Jude’s light voice was gruff as she called up the staircase. Cardan skipped down the stairs, grinning at her in her finery, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. His fiancé frowned at him, but there was a spark of amusement in her eyes. “Can I-”

Cardan placed a kiss on her soft lips, relishing in the warmth of her body against his. They’d been living in their small estate for a few months now, but living with Jude was everything he’d hoped for. Jude’s eyes were delicately closed, the only delicate part of her. She pushed him away just slightly with a shake of her head.

“What will your family think if we’re late to the coronation?” She asked, but her lips pressed thin and Cardan knew she was struggling against the urge to kiss him again.

Cardan let his tail flick hair out her face, an almost serious expression on his sharp features. “I thought we’d given up trying to impress my family.”

Jude shrugged, her eyes falling to the floor. Cardan hated how much she craved their approval, it’s what made them attend court despite wanting to do anything but. Jude had been this way as long as he’d known her, and it hurt his heart to know that his love would never be enough.

Cardan took pity on his fiancé, pulling her toward the door. Their one and only servant, Tatterfell, had their steeds ready and waiting, and before long they were on their way to the event that would ruin Cardan’s life.

After bowing to his father, Cardan swept Jude onto the dance floor. They laughed as they twirled, caring little for the stares they got from the Fae folk around them. Nicasia, especially, had a sour twist on her face. But Cardan ignored it all, his heart finally full as he beheld the mortal beauty in his arms. They stood out in their matching blue attire, undeniably the most beautiful couple in the room.

When the ceremony began, Cardan couldn’t help but whisper to Jude, whose heart was visibly hammering in her chest, “We could probably sneak out now. They won’t notice our absence.”

Jude tsked at him, eyes on the dais where the rest of Cardan’s family was congregated. Madoc, Jude noticed, was off to the side near Orianna and Oak looking bored but alert to everything in the vicinity. The High King brought the ceremony to its beginning with a grand speech about age and time, but Cardan tuned most of it out. You can imagine his shock when the time came for his father to name his heir, and instead of naming any of the better choices, the High King’s voice reverberated out, “My son, Cardan.”

Every eye in the kingdom turned at once to find Cardan in the crowd. Jude’s hand tightened in his as Cardan stared at his father in shock. Dain sprang out of his chair, rage twisting his features. Balekin cocked his head to the side, only soft surprise in his eyes. Cardan could hardly believe it. His father naming him the next High King? What fate-twist was this? His breath was slow, feet cemented to the floor. He had a feeling that if he took even one step closer to the dais, Dain would run him through with the sword at his side.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t wish.” Jude’s murmur brought him back the Earth. Cardan turned to her, his love- his _life._ If he became the High King then after they married, she would become the High Queen. She would never have to seek anyone’s approval again- Jude could finally have the respect she so deserved.

Cardan gave her a tight smile. He could do this for her- he _would_ do this for her. He gave Jude’s hand one last, reassuring squeeze, before wading his way through the now-parting crowd. The High King met him in the middle of the dais with a small smile on his old face. “I must say, father. I wasn’t expecting this.” Cardan puts a smile on his face, trying to act casual despite the nerves making his back tense.

His father merely nods before another figure steps forward to truly begin the ceremony of crowning Cardan. Tension radiates through Cardan’s body as the High King is instructed to take off his crown for the final time.

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment.” Cardan turns to see Balekin stand, a smug look on his face. “But we thought you’d try to make a foolish decision like this.”

The High King’s eyebrows rose, but it was Cardan who asked, “ _We?_ ”

“Sorry, brother.” Dain’s voice came from the other end of the dais where he’d crept behind their father. Before anyone could move, Dain’s sword cleaved through their father’s heart. Cardan stared in shock as the life left his father’s old eyes and his body fell at Dain’s feet with a thump.

Mainly out of reflex, Cardan caught the crown as it fell from the High King’s dead fingers. The crowd was in blatant horror, rooted in silence as their attention remained on the stage. Cardan’s fingers were numb as he beheld the crown.

“I’ll take that.” Balekin came from behind and plucked the crown out of Cardan’s grasp before he could protest.

Cardan stood mute as his two brothers grinned at one another, their plan obviously successful. His features twisted with a glare. “You did this on purpose? In case he named me the next king over you bastards?” Cardan didn’t particularly love his father, but the way Dain had just disposed of him without a care put a knot in Cardan’s gut. He hadn’t believed them to be so cold.

Dain narrowed his eyes at the younger prince. “Putting _you_ on the throne was the biggest mistake our father could make, so we made a contingency plan.” Cardan looked off to Madoc, who hadn’t made a move except to send off his wife and family. His guards were around the stage, but no one had made a move to get closer. Cardan looked out for Jude, the numbness spreading as his brothers looked him down. They would kill him, surely. For spite if nothing else.

He accepted his death, eyes hardening as he turned back to his scheming brothers. He sneered, “Now that you have the crown, which one of you will wear it? You can’t share it.”

From their still-full grins, Cardan knew he’d been outmatched. He watched in abject disgust as Dain got down on his, Balekin speaking over him the words that would name Dain the one true High King.

The second the crown rested on Dain’s head the crowd erupted- in cheers. Cardan heard Jude calling his name, but couldn’t make himself turn or run to her. He watched Dain stand, power now radiating from him like a shadow. He faced the crowd with his arms outstretched. “My people! We have suffered in the shadows for far too long!” His voice echoed over the crowd, alive with energy. “Now that I am King, we will make the mortals bow beneath our feet. We will reclaim the city that was ours and mold it into our image.” Cheers met his words, to Cardan’s horror. Dain grinned at the crowd, Balekin at his back- united.

But something was wrong. The ground slowly began to quake, a deep rumbling in the Earth that made Cardan’s bones rattle. Dain looked shocked for only a moment before he began shouting off to the side. Though he couldn’t hear him, Cardan read his lips: _Time for Phase Two._

Everyone began to move at once as the ground began to give way around them. Cardan leapt into the crowd, urgency tugging at every nerve in his body. He had to find her- his Jude. He had to make sure she was safe. The people jostled him as he shoved his way past. Everyone was running for the exits, desperate to escape as Elfhame collapsed into ruin around them. Was this part of Dain’s plan? To force everyone out of Elfhame and into the mortal city beyond?

Cardan could do nothing but scream. His eyes pored over the streaming bodies around him, searching desperately for any sign of her. Hopefully she was getting out. Cardan watched a large tree fall, crushing some of the escaping Faeries. Until finally he saw her- just a glimpse of the blue in the distance. That was all Cardan needed to rush for her.

As he reached her, Cardan realized that Jude was not moving. She stood, staring into the distance. “Jude?” At the sound of his voice, Jude’s head cocked in his direction. Cardan’s heart thundered in his chest. What kind of magic was this? He clamped onto her shoulders to make her face him. “JUDE!” Nothing, not even a glimmer of familiarity. More trees crumbled around them and the room was mostly empty now.

Cardan did what he had to- he picked Jude up and ran, tears in his eyes.

~~~

_*present day*_

Cardan woke, clutching at his chest as the dream- no memory- faded back into his mind. A touch to his face revealed the tears that accompanied it. His Jude. The moment Cardan had carried her into the mortal realm, Jude had awoken- with no memory of him. And five years later, her memories had no returned.


	8. Chapter 8

Jude spent the night on Vivi’s couch, hardly able to even get up the next day. She’d sent a text to Roach saying she was sick, and promptly shut everything else out. Vivi understood, letting Jude spend as much as she needed in their company. Maggie was delighted her aunt was visiting, auburn pigtails and golden eyes that looked so much like Vivi Jude could hardly believe it. Heather had been the one to carry Maggie, but it was Vivi’s egg. They thought it was fair that way, but Jude knew they very well could’ve picked a random child up off the street and it would be theirs. 

Maggie was a perfect blend of them both, with Vivi’s looks and Heather’s playful spirit. The child had a well of energy that never seemed to wear out, and by midday the next day Jude couldn’t handle much more.

She’d been away for too long- hiding- from her duty. The elevator-ride up to Cardan’s penthouse almost made her suffocate, a pressure on her that didn’t lift until the doors opened. Jude schooled her expression, shoving her heart down so far it practically didn’t exist in her body anymore.

Ghost approached and murmured a report to her before gliding out. Cardan walked out from the kitchen in a high-collared shirt and Jude stiffened. He froze when he saw her, the straw from his smoothie in his mouth. Cardan recovered quickly, giving her a lazy smile. “Jude, you’re back.”

He passed by her and she moved just the fraction of an inch so that they wouldn’t touch. She didn’t dare. Cardan sprawled on the couch, making sure his legs were parted, as if inviting Jude to sit in his lap. She cleared her throat, unable to meet his burning gaze. “About the other day…”

Cardan waved his hand away. “Don’t worry about it, love.”

Jude bit back a retort about the term of endearment, gritting her teeth, and forcing herself to get out the apology. “Look. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.” The words were practically a snarl.

Cardan grinned at her, devouring the moment. “And what would your father say if he knew you’d harmed a client?”

Jude glared at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Cardan merely shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Jude’s fists curled at her sides. How could she ever think she liked this sniveling, spoiled asshole? “What do you want?”

Words pure silk, he murmured, “Who says I want anything?” Cardan rested his arms back, furthering that inviting gesture that made Jude’s eyes narrow. The silence stretched between them, until he leaned forward. “I want to go out.”

Jude cocked her head, not expecting this. “What? Out where?”

Cardan shrugged. “My sister’s birthday party is tonight and I’d like to go. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Jude’s lips thinned as she considered his request. “Are your brothers going to be there?” She could imagine nothing worse, especially when they still had no idea who had tried to poison Cardan.

Cardan examined his nails, the pinnacle of boredom. “I doubt it. It’s Caelia’s party, but she lives with Elowyn and Elowyn hates them. If they tried to attend, she’d probably throw them out.”

Jude gaped. “But Dain is the king!”

Cardan snorted. “Dain is a twat, and you’d know that if you-” He cut himself off midsentence, white teeth sinking into his lower lip. A part of Jude was fixated on that lip, but she shoved that part aside. Cardan recomposed and said, “I would like to go.”

Jude groaned. She had no way of getting out it. It’s what she deserved for losing her cool with him. “Fine.” She growled, none too happy and Cardan grinned like the fiend he was. “But I’m coming with you and everything you drink will touch my lips first.” Jude wouldn’t take another risk. She had a vague idea of most poisons and their tastes, confident in the ability to keep Cardan safe.

Cardan stood and strolled to her, keeping a step away. “Sounds enjoyable.” He purred and Jude’s blood sang rebelliously in answer.

~~~

After being severely bullied by Cardan about her outfit, Jude acquiesced to swing by her home and change. She didn’t have many spectacular outfits, so instead of going by her own home, Jude stopped at Taryn’s.

Locke answered the door with a haughty expression that made Jude want to punch him. They hadn’t like each other even when she was guarding him, which made it shocking that Locke was marrying Jude’s carbon copy. “Can I help you?”

Jude gave him her sweetest, condescending smile. “Is Taryn here?” Locke stepped back, and gave a jerk of his head in the direction of the stairs. Jude breezed past without thanks, taking the stairs two at a time.

She found her sister in the bedroom at the large vanity. “Jude!” Taryn grinned at her in the mirror as she applied a highlight to her cheeks. “What’s the surprise visit for? You’re never on this side of town.” It was true, Jude avoided the Upper East Side as if the air carried the plague.

Jude shrugged. “I need a dress for a party tonight and nothing I own is good enough.” It was truly a relief to have someone of her near exact measurements with their own wardrobe around.

Taryn’s eyes glittered and she bounded into the closet, all too eager. Jude noticed that she was obviously getting ready for a party of her own and asked, “Where are you headed?”

Slightly muted, Taryn answered, “Just some party Locke’s boss invited us too. Dinner and such.”

“That’s nice.” Jude spoke mostly just to say something.

Taryn came out with a collection of cocktail dresses and laid them on the bed. “So… are you going to this party with someone? Like that Cardan guy?”

Jude rifled through the dresses with a snort. They were much too extravagant for her tastes. “It’s for work.” Not the full truth, but it was good enough. Her eyes bulged when she beheld a silver number that had a low V-neck and practically nonexistent back, held up by mere spaghetti straps. She held it up and turned to Taryn. “This is a dress?”

Taryn gushed. “Ohmygod, you’d look incredible in that!”

Jude gaped at her. “What? No way in hell am I wearing this!”

Taryn just bounced on her toes. “Yes, you are. You’d knock their socks off!”

Jude panted, fingers tightening on the surprisingly lush fabric. “I don’t want to knock their socks off. There’s no where to hide weapons in this skimpy thing. I’m a bodyguard not a stripper!”

Taryn rolled her eyes. “You won’t need weapons at a party. Plus, you can probably hide a thigh holster in there, that’d be hot.”

Desperate, Jude begged. “Don’t you have anything else? What about-” But Taryn had leaned down and scooped the other dresses up with a stupid grin on her face. “Taryn!” Jude called after her sister as she raced into the closet and left Jude with the skimpy dress.

With no other option, Jude took the dress and stalked out, fuming.

~~~

The party was loud and riotous as Jude entered, scanning every person she passed. The Roach had escorted Cardan here to make sure it looked like he had met Jude at the party, to keep her cover. She’d done her hair and makeup to keep up the ruse, but secretly delighted in the feeling of being dolled up. It’d been forever since she’d had a reason to dress up like this. And the dress- oh the god damned dress. The silver twinkled in the lights, alerting everyone to her presence whenever she moved. It hugged every single curve, almost too revealing with how much of her skin was showing.

Jude had taken Taryn’s advice and indeed had a knife strapped in a thigh holster underneath the skirt. She could feel it every time she moved- the thin blade wicked sharp. She would be ready if anyone were to attack.

Jude prowled through the lavish house, which was full modern and mostly windows. Several people tried to stop and flirt with her, but a single glance at her face made them turn away. She almost began to hunt for Cardan, as if he were an animal and had a scent that she could pick up.

Cardan was actually bored without Jude, lounging on the white sofa in one of Elowyn’s many living rooms. Nix was draped over his side, planting small kisses on his neck. After five years and realizing he would never get Jude back, Cardan had had to move on- not that anyone could ever compare. Just his luck that she would wind up being his bodyguard and their paths would cross again in this new world. But it wasn’t the same- _she_ wasn’t the same. It hurt his soul to even think it, but it was true.

At the flicker of pain in his chest, Cardan longed for a drink. Jude had forbidden him from touching anything until she’d arrived to serve as his poison tester. It didn’t sit well in his stomach that she would be risking her life for his, but that was something that hadn’t changed.

Almost as if he could feel her, Cardan’s eyes rose to the entrance- and his entire being stopped. Jude was practically naked before him, a silver dress dangling by thin straps on her shoulders and enveloping her body like a glove. His mouth instantly dried then watered, as if he would start drooling. It couldn’t be her… it was impossible- but no. Jude’s piercing eyes had found his and the freezing smile that adorned her lips was all Jude.

She started to him as if they were old friends, dropping into his lap like she belonged there- which she did. Cardan had to force his features to move into one of his smiles as one hand wrapped around her waist. The silver fabric was thin enough for him to feel Jude’s bustling heat, and Cardan wondered whether the flush on her face was from moving through the hot crowd or from his touch. His arrogance favored the latter.

“Nice dress.” He whispered in her ears, feeling goosebumps alight on her skin as his lips hovered over her skin. He leaned in closer to add, “Where do you hide weapons in this?”

At that moment a waiter passed by and Cardan plucked a glass from the tray. Jude took it from his grasp and sipped, eyes never leaving his, before handing it back. Just as Cardan lifted it to his lips, she whispered back, “Strapped to my thigh.”

Cardan spluttered in his drink, coughing most horribly- much to Jude’s utter delight.

Jude played the part of one Cardan’s groupies beautifully, pawing at his chest and placing short kisses on his neck. To anyone at the party nothing would seem amiss. They drank- a lot. Even from a couple sips to test Cardan’s drinks, Jude was feeling a heavy buzz. She hardly drank, but told herself this was necessary to protect him.

Nix passed a drink over and Jude took it happily, sipping its sweet contents before giving it to Cardan. His eyes had hardly left hers all night, raking over her body when he thought her attention was elsewhere. In Cardan’s ear, Nix whispered, “Why don’t we get out of here?” His dark eyes slid to Jude. “The three of us?”

It wasn’t part of the plan, Jude knew, but the logical part of her brain was restrained by the alcohol. And after touching Cardan all night to keep up the ruse, her body was screaming for satisfaction. Cardan’s eyes flicked to Jude, but saw no hesitation there. So they stood, both Nix and Jude flush to Cardan’s sides, and began to make their way toward a set of stairs.

Jude felt light, almost floating, as she ascended the stairs and let them lead her into one of Elowyn’s fancy guest suites.

Cardan knew it was wrong- but damn it, he wanted her. Every fiber of his being pulled him to her, as if she were a magnet. He’d also had entirely too much to drink. Behind closed doors now, there was nothing holding him back. Cardan pulled Jude to him, almost expecting her to shove him away but she did nothing but stare up at him with wide eyes. Nix rounded behind him and pulled up Cardan’s shirt. He didn’t mind the male, but Cardan’s entire focus was on Jude.

She fell into him, her mouth slightly parted- inviting. Cardan wasted no breath as he molded his lips to hers. Five years melted away and he was suddenly back in their home, the first day they’d bought it- when they’d broken in every possible surface until the place teemed with their combined scents. His lips had been swollen from kissing her then, and Cardan longed for the feeling again.

Jude responded, clasping his forearms as Cardan’s hands caressed her face. Her lips were just as soft as he’d remembered, and her heat so full of life that he was nearly choking on it. Cardan’s hands fell to inspect the rest of her barely-covered form, relishing in the dips and curves of her body.

He could barely breathe as his lips trailed down her neck and she softly mewled against him. God he hadn’t heard that noise in so long. As if Jude were a drug, Cardan drank her in, devouring her.

Until everything went black as the poison kicked in and they both collapsed to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Cardan awoke with a start, feeling an ache in his head and pain at his wrists. Though he opened his eyes, he was still submerged in darkness. Cardan groaned, pulling on his chains that had him suspended in the air and barely able to touch the ground.

“Cardan?” His head whipped towards the soft voice, a voice that held no strength or that burning fire. _Jude._ “Cardan, is that you?” A little stronger this time. It was coming from just in front of him, but he couldn’t see her.

“Yes, love, it’s me.” Cardan heard her sag in her chains, the metal links pulling taut. If his feet barely touched the ground then Jude had to be hyperextended and barely able to breathe. As if wanting to confirm his theory, Jude wheezed.

After several moments, her voice came again in the darkness, “Where are we?”

Cardan squinted into the darkness but found no helpful clues. “I’m not sure.”

“Allow me to shed some light on the subject.” Cardan froze. _No._ He heard a light flip and electricity whir, casting the whole room into brilliant light. Cardan cringed back, retinas blinding and throwing snares across his vision. But the voice was unmistakable.

Indeed when Cardan’s eyes cleared there was Dain- standing between them in all his royal finery with a smug look on his face.

And across from him was Jude, strung up like a pig for slaughter. Cardan almost snarled at the sight. She was still in that silver dress but now bruises covered most of her body, and her face… Jude’s lovely face was speckled with blood, her lip split open. Cardan could see her bare toes scraping the ground and her eyes behold Dain, going wide.

Even still, Jude bowed her head for the King. Dain ignored her, turning to Cardan with that smirk on his face. “What wrath you have in your eyes, _brother._ Is it because of her?” Dain finally flicked his attention to Jude, nearly floating to her in that swift stroll that looked effortless. Dain took Jude’s chin in his fingers so she was looking up at him- but she didn’t make eye contact. “What a pretty one. No wonder you were smitten enough to try to marry her.”

Jude’s eyes jerked up at the phrase, body tense. Cardan didn’t return her questioning gaze, glaring at his brother with a fierceness that could boil water. “I would have, if it hadn’t been for your pride.”

Dain scoffed, finding Cardan’s words amusing. “You truly believe we would have let you marry a pathetic mortal girl? So foolish, the young. Isn’t that right, brother?”

But this time Dain wasn’t addressing Cardan, for appearing in the only doorway at that moment was Balekin. “He has always been foolish, my king.”

Cardan watched out of the corner of his eye as Jude’s entire body tensed before jerking back as if by a will that was not her own.

Balekin’s cruel eyes latched onto her, a look in his eyes that made Cardan want to rip out his throat. “What a beautiful thing your fiancé is, Cardan. I wonder how you stand it, knowing she does not remember you.”

Cardan growled at that, much to Jude’s confusion, but she was too weak to speak- those doe eyes trained on Balekin with true fear in their depths.

Dain still had her face in his long fingers, but it wasn’t a tender gesture. “You cannot blame them for trying to find one another again.”

Balekin scowled at the king then Cardan, who scowled right back. “Did you seek her out then? Couldn’t resist yourself?”

“No.” Cardan ground out.

Balekin waved his hand dismissively. “Perhaps we should ask Jude…”

Jude recoiled, as if even her name on Balekin’s lips was a physical blow. Cardan snarled. “ _If you touch her-_ ”

Dain merely laughed, that soft voice deceptively harmless. “You’ll do what, Cardan? You have no power, not anymore. Not since you tried to steal what wasn’t yours.”

Cardan spat at them, but it went wide. “Fuck you.”

~~~

Jude hung from her chains, utterly numb. Everything hurt but she didn’t understand why, but she did recognize the terror streaking through every fiber of her being. _Him._ The one man she avoided at all cost and he’d captured her. Strung her up like a beast for his delight. And Cardan, the one she was meant to protect, not denying the claims Dain and Balekin spoke. Unbelievable things.

Jude watched the concrete, unable to hold her eyes up despite Dain’s strong hold on her chin. Jude wanted to throw-up, but there was nothing in her stomach and even breathing was difficult. All of her energy was gone, sucked away like a leech to blood. There was nothing left of her.

Jude forced herself to tune back into the conversation, the word _fiancé_ still ringing in her head like a bell. Both of their captor’s attention was on Cardan and Jude knew it had to be intentional. Dain was leering at him. “You truly are just as pathetic as your mortal girl. Perhaps I was wrong to keep you apart in this new life.”

Balekin trudged closer and every hair on Jude’s body became alert. “You know why we did it. The little bitch is too conniving. She would’ve found a way for him to ascend to the throne.”

Did what, Jude couldn’t help but wonder as her head panged. Cardan bit out in wrathful gasps. “You did all of this… destroyed Elfhame… destroyed _our HOME_ … to keep me from Jude.”

Jude watched Dain shrug, the words slowly sinking into her skin but she still couldn’t believe them. “Consider it your punishment for being a thief.”

Cardan’s expression turned to stone, the entrancing lines that had never held anything but indifference looked to now be hewn from granite as he gaze at his brothers. “And what, pray tell, is _your_ punishment- for being a murderer and _tyrant!_ ” He growled out, the words rumbling from his chest.

Jude cringed back, not able to help the tears falling silently down her cheeks. Dain turned and saw, tsking at his brother. “You’ve upset her, Cardan, and you claim to care for her. Distasteful.”

Cardan’s face was nothing but rage, but before he could speak, Balekin again moved towards Jude. “I wonder what makes her so enticing…” He leaned close enough for his breath to brush Jude’s ear. The scent of pine filled her nostrils and Jude gagged.

“Get away from her!” Cardan shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. Jude was practically trembling. Balekin’s knuckles traced Jude’s cheek with the touch of a lover, but Jude saw the swollen and red skin. Cardan did too, his teeth baring like a feral animal. “I will _kill you!_ ” Cardan strained against his chains. “What do you want?!” He screamed, voice near breaking. “Just let her go! I don’t want your bloody crown! Just let Jude GO!” Jude shrunk back, willing above all else that she could disappear from this pain- this dark place where nothing she knew was the truth.

The king and Balekin didn’t even spare him a glance and Dain shrugged. “Perhaps we should leave them be- let them stew for now.” He finally released Jude’s face and it slumped down, her neck unable to hold the weight. Dain slipped away, but Jude didn’t see. Further away, he added, “Are you coming, Balekin?”

Balekin hadn’t moved, not an inch from where he stared at her, beady eyes roving over her body. “Just a moment.” Then he had his large hand gripping her face and Cardan was screaming again. Jude’s entire body shook as it screamed to get away- get away _get away!_ But she was trapped, suspended. Pine flooded her senses again as Balekin leaned back in to whisper so that only she would hear, “Maybe I’ll take you again here, where Cardan can watch.”

Jude pressed her eyes closed. _Get away!_ Her mind screamed it, but Balekin’s hot breath was at her neck. She heard his tongue roll over his lips before Balekin pressed a soft kiss in the hollow of her throat. It burned like fire, scorching until her entire body was filled with it. But Jude could only muster a murmur of pain- of fear and rage and disgust. She was trapped by him- again. Jude had become stronger, all because of him, and it still wasn’t enough.

Balekin released her and Jude slumped back down, her shoulders screaming at the weight. He passed around Cardan, who hissed and ranted but the words didn’t reach Jude’s ears. Only fire burned there, turning her body to ash.

Balekin’s steps stopped and Dain’s voice murmured, “A parting gift,” before a button released and Jude’s chains suddenly slacked. Jude dropped like a sack of flour to floor, but felt no pain. The ash was numb in her veins. And then there was nothing again but darkness- and Cardan’s voice calling out to her.


	10. Chapter 10

The blackness was deafening and everything ached. Jude didn’t know the day, the hour, the minute… It was nothing. She rolled to her back and her companion immediately took notice. “Jude.” Cardan’s voice was grating, barely even a voice at this point. “Jude, please.”

But she didn’t answer, the roar in her ears too loud. After several moments of eternity, she murmured so softly if there had been a breeze in the room, it would’ve drowned them out, “You’re one of them.”

Jude could feel the chasm stretch between them. She hadn’t mentioned it yet- the revelation that had rocked her to her core, that had revealed everything Cardan had spent 5 years to forget apparently. Though she couldn’t see him, a part of her knew he was trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, he replied, “Yes.”

“You’re from Elfhame.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” Cardan sounded unsure, not of the answer but of the direction she was heading in.

“We…” Jude couldn’t say it.The words were there in her throat, but she couldn’t speak life into them. She _wouldn’t._ Jude switched tact. “You’re Fae?” Even that word felt odd to say out loud.

Cardan drew a long breath. “What you think you know isn’t the truth, Jude. Elfhame… it didn’t fall. When Dain became king, he dissolved the islands. The war with mortals was a lie… a front so Dain could gain more power.”

“And to keep us apart.” The words were a rattle.

And that’s when he told the story, the full story. How they met, the fight for the crown, their engagement, everything. And as he went on, Jude found herself in even more disbelief. _She_ supposedly grew up in Elfhame. Laying on that cold concrete, she felt her mind grow heavier with each morsel of information.

After several breaths that made her chest heave, Jude began to push herself off the floor. Her head spun, throbbing as if a hammer was being slammed into her temples. “We have to get out.”

Cardan couldn’t see her, but he could definitely hear her movements. “Not without help.”

Jude’s arms wobbled but held firm. “I don’t care.” The words were a growl and there was a soft intake of breath from Cardan. “We’re getting out and taking that damn crown off Dain’s head.”

~~~

In mere moments, the war had been planned. Even without her memory, Jude was fierce and calculated. Cardan was in awe of her as she whispered to him exactly what they were to do and how. It reminded him just why he’d fallen in love with her in the first place.

They waited for Dain to make a mistake, one so small that no one else could have noticed it but Jude. Then she pounced, like a lioness on her prey. She’d noticed a different foot pattern to the boy who finally delivered them food- an obvious task too mundane for Dain.

Jude had her long legs around his neck in a second and the boy never stood a chance- one crack was all it took to make him fall. The rest of Jude’s plan Cardan heard more than saw- Jude somehow able to acquire the keys to their chains and before long both of them were back on solid ground.

Jude tripped on something and Cardan caught her- mostly out of reflex. Even in the dim shadows that barely allowed him to see her face, she was beautiful to him, and under the layers of dirt and blood was the scent that could only be Jude. She shrugged him off more awkwardly than she would ever admit and Cardan held out hope that she could find love for him again. But first, they had to get out of this shithole.

With his better eyesight and overall condition, it was clear Cardan should lead the way, but Jude would hear none of it. She knocked on the door as she’d heard the delivery boy do and the guard who opened it didn’t even let out a breath of shock as he died.

Cardan slithered along in the shadows as Jude took out guard after guard without even breaking a sweat. She kept mumbling to herself, something so low even he could not make it out.

When the first fresh breath of air touched Cardan’s lungs, he almost wept with relief. The pungent odor of New York was tainted with Dain’s magic, as it had been since their arrival, but even that could not quench his renewed spirit.

“Come on.” Jude murmured, all business, “They’ll be looking for us.”

She started to pull him in a direction, and Cardan asked, “Do you have a place to go?”

Now with the light of the streetlamps to guide them, Cardan saw Jude’s lower lip curl under her teeth. “No, but anywhere is better than here.”

Cardan stepped in front of her, taking the lead in a new direction, “I know a place we can go.”

~~~

The club Cardan led them to was packed, Jude noticed first, filled with the cloying scent of body sweat mixed with perfume and alcohol. The bouncer didn’t even blink, letting Cardan pass without issue even with the mess they probably looked. When the crowd thickened, Cardan reached back for Jude’s hand and Jude tried to resist the thump her heart gave when their skin touched- she almost succeeded too.

Whatever they had been wasn’t what they were now, she had to remind herself. That was in the past and they couldn’t go back. Memories or no. She couldn’t help but notice the new way Cardan was looking at her- now that she knew the truth. It made her stomach ache that she could not give it back to him.

Eventually Cardan lead them into an office and shut the door, the music from the club being practically silenced. Jude immediately let out a breath and started to move towards one of the chairs in front of the desk before she saw Cardan shake his head. “There’s a bathroom over there, shower and everything,” He pointed to the side wall, “I’ll try to find you something else to wear.”

Jude rushed off, eager to get the grime and blood off of her skin. Her dress was in tatters already, so slipping it off took only a moment before she was able to enter the somehow immediately-hot shower. The soap provided smelled of lavender and the shampoo of honeysuckle, releasing Jude of the pent-up tension she’d found herself stuck in. At one-point Cardan knocked on the door, saying her new clothes were hanging on the handle, but Jude was content to let herself waste away to a prune.

Not even a moment later, another knock came and Cardan’s voice calling, “Do I get to shower too or are you going to be in there all night?” There was a tune of amusement laced to his words that made Jude smile and butterflies erupt in her stomach.

After several heartbeats, she called out, “You’re welcome to join me!” The words made her heart race and the silence on the other end of the door was deafening.

Slowing the door creaked open to reveal one of Cardan’s eyes. “You are joking, aren’t you?”

Jude slid the glass door covered with steam to the side, revealing her naked body. She gave him the hottest look she could manage with a black eye and bruises, tilted her head and said, “Do I look like I’m joking?” Cardan’s eyes went wide, a dumbstruck expression glued on his face. Jude sneered at him. “Well?”

That made him move. Cardan entered the bathroom, closing the door in a whoosh, and took a deep breath of the steam- his back against the door. With slow steps, as if Jude herself would disappear from his view, Cardan made his way over to her.

He stepped in the shower, clothes and all, and let the steaming water soak through him. Instead of roving her body, his eyes stayed on hers. They devoured whatever they saw there, and deemed something okay.

Water drenched down his hair, making the jet black look as endless as the night sky. The apple in Cardan’s throat bobbed, as if he were struggling with something. After several moments of the only sound being hissing water and their shared breath, Cardan murmured, “Do you remember the first time I ever kissed you?” His tone is pained, as if the water had melted the iron of his rough exterior.

Jude can only shake her head, unable to give him the answer he clearly wants.

Cardan closes his eyes briefly. “You’re not my Jude... The one I grew up with, the one I teased and made fun of until you couldn’t take it anymore. The Jude who looked me in the eye and finally saw me.” Jude can barely take a breath as Cardan’s hands come up to hold her face. It’s gentle in a way no else had been with her before. “When I realized what Dain had to you… to my Jude… I felt my world crashing down around me. Elfhame fell and I didn’t care, no… I only cared about you. My Jude.” His thumbs wiped away the water from Jude’s face- and she didn’t know whether it was from the showerhead or from her tears. “Every damn day in this city I wanted to go to you- to look into your eyes and see whatever you saw in me that made me worthy of your love. And I could never conjure up the nerve… until now I suppose. Little help it does me. Whatever look you had, it’s gone.”

Jude couldn’t stand the heartbroken look in Cardan’s eyes. “I could be that Jude again, she’s not gone.”

Now it was Cardan’s turn to shake his head. “I don’t want you to be. We live in the world Dain created now, pawns to his game. He’s going to try to kill us. Today. Tomorrow. I can’t control that. There’s only one thing I can control. What I do now.” Cardan leaned forward the short distance to make their lips barely touch. It was chaste, a kiss barely there that made her knees weak and heart fly into her throat. A kiss that begged for more, but was unwilling to give.

And just like that his lips were gone, and Jude was left feeling empty. She hadn’t even realized her eyes had closed until she opened them and Cardan wasn’t there anymore- as if he were a ghost.


End file.
